Shinra's Curiosity
by ClareTurner
Summary: Shinra finally married Celty. After having a child of his own...he gets rather curious of how babies are made... He gathers DNA from two certain friends of his and successfully creates a little girl named Yuuki without her parent's knowledge... once they both find out... it may be the end of Shinra Kishitani... ShinraxCelty, eventual ShizouxIzaya
1. Prologue- The Dysfunctional Wedding

Shinra's Curiosity

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! I am just a new fan who thought of this epic story…

Shizou- What is wrong with you?*glares at me*

me-…um…oh hi Shizou-san… heh…

Izaya- aww Shizu-chan be nice!

Shizou-*glares at Izaya* YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO US!

Shinra- um…heh…technically SHE made ME do it… I didn't have to….

Me- uh…y…yea…So anyways let's go on with the story right? *runs away before Shizou sends a vending machine flying at her*

Shinra- heh…um well enjoy the story everyone!

Izaya- yep! Have fun with some Shizaya action *Smirks* right Shizu-chan?*skips off*

Shizou- IZAYA! *runs after with a vending machine*

Shinra-…I'm gonna die…

Prologue- The Dysfunctional Wedding

After years of waiting, Celty was finally reunited with her head. As promised Shinra sewed her head on so that she could try to live her life as something somewhat resembling a human life. Shinra was finally able to marry her and invited all of their friends… and that meant ALL of them… meaning… both Shizou AND Izaya…

They told Shizou ahead of time so that he was ready for it…. When the day finally came Shizou was determined not to ruin Shinra and Celty's day… He did a good job too… He ignored Izaya's antics the entire time. He stayed quiet and smoked… probably ten packs of cigarettes to try to keep calm. Everything went surprisingly well and smoothly until… the toasts…

Masomi Kida was the first to begin… everyone knew…a bad joke was coming…

"HEeeello everyone!" he said with a smile. "I have been friends with Shinra and Celty for a pretty long time and I'm happy to see their lovely wedding! As with every wedding there should be an unforgettable speech! I've heard that Marriage means commitment. Of course, so does insanity!" Masomi paused expecting applause…that…never came….

Crickets could be heard throughout the group… Izaya decided to save the speeches make his own… Shizou tried to ignore his voice…

"Well well, Good try Masomi, but let me take over for now ok?" he said now standing in front of Masomi. "I've known Celty for a while now and I've known Shinra for even longer. I'm proud to see them finally getting married! I'm sure Shizu-chan is excited too but as always he's too much of a musclehead to show it…"

TWITCH

"Anyways as everyone knows because I have said it countless amounts of times I love humans and enjoy seeing these two lovely people make their marriage vows. Not to mention the wonderful entertainment granted by Shizu-chan's wonderful little brother…"

TWITCH TWITCH

"Who knows who the next wedding will be for… Maybe for Mikado and Anri…or…Masomi and Saki… or…perhaps oneday my true love I have always loved will finally come around and the next wedding will be… a wedding between me…and…the lovely Shizu-chan."

CRACK

THROW

STOMP

And that is how the banquet table ended up being thrown at the stage…

"IZAYA!" Shizou's voice rang through the entire wedding hall.

Despite all Shinra and Celty's efforts, the entire wedding venue was destroyed… All because Izaya could not keep his mouth shut… Besides all the chaos that ensued there was no way anyone would forget this wedding…

About nine months later Shinra and Celty had a beautiful baby girl they named Shiki… Izaya had moved away from Ikebukuro so Shizuo and he had not had any encounters. However because of his new experiences at being a father, Shinra was getting curious… maybe too curious.

He had gathered DNA of both Shizou and Izaya and decided to try and create life… He knew the consequences of what might happen but he was curious. About three years after his daughter was born his experiment was a success! He had created a newborn infant with the DNA of Shizou and Izaya! He named the infant Yuuki. Despite the fact that Celty didn't like the idea, she helped care for the baby girl…until she was able to crawl…

This baby girl did not just get into everything… if she threw a tantrum… she would pick up something big and throw it at either Celty, Shiki, or Shinra…

As she got older she also showed signs of manipulation… whenever she wanted something she manipulated Shiki to do whatever task it was and while she enjoyed the spoils.

"Shinra…" Celty told him one night after getting the two girls to bed. "We need to do something… I don't think we can handle Yuuki… She's got Shizou's strength and Izaya's…um…well…you know…"

"Yes I know…" Shinra sighed. "Maybe…we…should give her to…one of her parents… I mean the DNA used to create her are from Shizou and Izaya…They are technically…her parents…"

"Yes… but which one? You know they both won't be happy that you have turned them both into parents without their consent… especially Shizou…."

Shinra's face went pale at the mention of Shizou… He didn't want to die… "M…maybe… I …should give her to Izaya? We told her who her parents are… He…might be the best one to tell maybe?"

Celty sighed. She wasn't sure if Izaya was the best parental figure… but she knew Shizou would throw a really big fit. "Fine… lets both go ok?"

"Alright Celty." Shinra smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight my love."

Celty smiled back at him. "Good night Shinra."

The couple went to bed and the next day they took Yuuki to Izaya to tell him the news… that he was a parent.


	2. Chapter 1- Mommy

AN: I'm sorry if these chapters seem kind of short and have a lot of things happening at once…but the real story starts when Shizou finds out…-.-

Chapter 1: "Mommy"

The next day Shinra and Celty got their five year old Shiki and the two year old Yuuki ready to go meet Izaya. Shinra was a little shaky and kept insisting Celty go alone…without him…but she insisted he should explain this to Izaya. They arrived at a pretty spacy loft outside Ikebukuro where Izaya lived.

"Where are we Celty?" Yuuki asked as she sipped on her sippy-cup of milk.

Celty smiled at her. "We're taking you to meet Izaya. You're gonna live with him for a little while is that ok?"

"I get to live with mommy?!" she asked with a smile. Shinra spit out the coffee he was drinking.

"M…mommy?" Shinra asked the two year old.

"Well yea… from the pictures you showed me Izaya looks more like a mommy than Shizou does… So I decided to call him mommy if I ever met him!"

Shinra and Celty looked at this child… She definitely had Izaya's brains… Celty giggled.

"Well yes… lets go meet your mommy than…"

"…Izaya's gonna kill me…"

"Not as much as Shizou will if he finds out…"Celty reminded him.

Shinra's heart skipped a beat. He was dead either way… Celty rolled her eyes and went to knock on the door. Shiki was a little scared of Izaya so she hid behind her dad while Yuuki was standing right next to Celty ready to meet her "mommy."

Izaya awnsered the door, smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"Why Celty… I haven't seen you in a while… How have you been?"

"I'm alright… um… Shinra has something he wants to show you… and he didn't want to do it alone…"

"Really? What? Is Shizu-chan in town and he came to warn me?"

"…is this really my mommy? He doesn't seem as cool as I thought…" Yuuki's voice came from beside Celty. She was finished her milk and now had a lollipop she was sucking on.

"Um…" Izaya said looking at Yuuki. "Who's the kid?"

"Heh..um…that… what we…came to tell you about Izaya…" Shinra said cowering behind Celty with their daughter pretty much following suit.

Izaya raised his eyebrow. "She…looks…like me…"

"Heh…. Y…yea…" shinra said with a slight smile. Izaya let them all in. Shinra, Shiki, and Celty all sat on the couch while Yuuki helped herself to milk in the fridge.

"Shinra…what the hell is with this kid? She looks just like me… "

"Um…w…well… um… I…kinda…took DNA…from you and…Sh…Shizou… and I…created her… I was curious on how babies are created and I wanted to know what a child with you and Shizou's…"

At this point Izaya, who was kinda pissed, attacked Shinra but before he could even prick his skin with his knife… Izaya's refrigerator was sent flying at Izaya.

"LAY OFF SHINRA-SAN MOMMY!" she yelled but then doubled over in pain… despite drinking milk constantly her body was not yet strong enough to handle the adrenaline she obtained from Shizou…

"YUUKI!" Shinra exclaimed running over. "Are you alright?"

"Yea yea… I'll be fine…" she said holding her arm.

"Come on I'll stitch you up." He said taking out his bandages. Izaya was able to get out of the way last minute but stared at the refrigerator in shock. So Shinra made a child out of his and Shizu-chan's DNA… did that mean he was technically her father? She sure did have that brute strength like Shizu-chan… wait a sec… did she call him MOMMY?

"Uh…hey…s…sorry about that kid…" Izaya said to her slowly walking toward her cautiously. "Um…so I'm your dad?"

"No…" She said looking up at him with a pout face. "I consider you my mommy."

"M…mommy? What exactly makes _me_ the mom?"

"Daddy's stronger, and you're smarter." She said simply. "Usually in normal human relationships the daddy is stronger while the mommy is smarter. So that's why you're mommy."

Izaya stared at the two year old… a two year old who was smart…like he was at that age… Izaya smiled. "You are kind of adorable." He said walking toward her and kneeling down.

"So…are…you gonna take her in Izaya?" Celty asked.

Izaya smiled at Yuuki. "Sure. She's my daughter technically and she's just so adorable. How can I say no?"

Yuuki smiled at Izaya and hugged Izaya despite her pain.

Izaya hugged her back. He didn't want to admit it to Shinra but he had begun to slightly think of what it would be like to be a father ever since Shinra and Celty had their own daughter… He was starting to feel lonely in the life he chose. Now his small wish was granted all thanks to Shinra. He really was a good friend.

Shinra and Celty left and promised lots and lots of playdates between Yuuki and Shiki. The rest of the day went a little smoothly until… Yuuki started to tantrum. You see she wanted some ice cream before dinner but Izaya didn't want to give it to her because he didn't want her to spoil her dinner… However before she lifted up the couch to throw at him… he thought of something…

"Alright Yuuki-chan… calm down alright? Here, listen to this…" he said putting on some rock music. Strangely…this seemed to calm her down. Izaya smiled. Not everyone knew this but he had a love for rock music. It seemed that she had one too. It worked like a sedative for her. This was a good thing.

"Do you feel better now Yuuki-chan? I promise you can have all the ice cream you want after dinner alright?"

Yuuki wiped a tear away and nodded as she hugged Izaya. "Thank you mommy. I'm sorry… I don't know how to control my anger…"

Izaya smiled. "it's ok. Neither does your dad… but it seems you can control it much more than he can."

Yuuki looked at him with a smile. "Really mommy?"

"Really." Izaya smiled back at her.

That night, and every day after that for a few years was the best years Izaya had ever had in his entire life. He was no longer lonely and his daughter adored him despite his obvious flaws. When he had to go out working to gather information or whatnot his sisters came over and babysat for him. They loved their niece and pretty much spoiled her. Every time she had a tantrum they always put music on and she started calming down immediately. Though… there were times where she got REALLY pissed off and still threw things… Izaya had to repair his apartment a few times because of this.

Soon Yuuki was the age of six and Izaya decided he should move back to Ikebukuro with Yuuki. He wanted her to see their home again… He also felt that Shizu-chan…should know that he's a dad… He was going to enjoy seeing his reaction to having a daughter…However…he didn't know what his reaction…truly was going to be…


	3. Chapter 2-Daddy

Chapter 2: "Daddy"

Izaya smiled as he walked the streets of Ikebukuro again. He was walking calmly while holding the hand of a skipping Yuuki. Suddenly she stopped.

"Mommy! It's Shiki! Can I go and see her?" she begged Izaya.

"Of course you can Yuuki-chan…just don't go too far ok? I don't want to lose you. It's a really big city."

"Alright mommy!" She said happily running off. Izaya smiled and leaned against a wall and decided to spend some time on the dollars website on his phone while he kept an eye on his daughter… that was when he heard it… that all-too-familiar… yell…

"IZAYA!" and a vending machine went his way… since Izaya heard his name being called he was able to move out of the way easily.

"Ahh… Shizu-chan! Long time no see!" Izaya smiled going out to see him. He wondered what Yuuki was going to do when she saw her "daddy."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS TOWN WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" he yelled as he ripped a street sign out of the ground.

"Woa! Take it easy Shizu-chan… I'm not here to fight with you…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" he said as he started to run after Izaya and swung the sign at him the entire time… however as Izaya ducked there was a loud CLANG.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Yuuki yelled angrily with another street sign fending off Shizuo.

Shizuo's eyes widened. Another human…another SMALL human who is able to lift things like he could? But this was… a little girl! About five or six… how was she able to do this without hurting herself?

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled.

"I'M YUUKI HEIWAJIMA! AND HE"S MY MOMMY!" she yelled back.

"M…mom… mommy?" Shizuo asked confused and put the sign down. "And…WAIT! HOW DO YOU HAVE MY LAST NAME?"

"Um… ohhhhh You must be Shizu-daddy! You're my daddy that's why!" she said also putting the street sign down and ran to glomp her father. She smiled and giggled.

Shizuo was staring at Yuuki. "D…dad…dy?"

"Heh… well at least I wasn't the one to tell ya Shizu-chan…" Izaya said walking in casually.

"What…did you do…Izaya…?" Shizuo asked glaring at Izaya.

"Something wonderful happens and all you can do is glare at me and blame me as if it's something bad…" Izaya said with a sigh. "But to answer your question anyway… I didn't do anything this time… It was all Shinra… he was curious after becoming a father himself…"

"Shin…ra?" Shizuo said. He seemed to be in a daze.

"D…Daddy?" Yuuki said to Shizuo with pouty eyes. "Do you not like me? I know I look like mommy and you don't like mommy… You don't hate me do you?"

Shizuo looked into her adorable eyes for a few minutes and then looked away. "Um…n…no…" he said in a low voice. Izaya for some reason did not smirk this time… this time…he actually smiled. He would never let anyone know… but he actually did care for Shizuo. In fact… he had been hiding a certain secret…for years…

Yuuki smiled and hugged Shizuo. His eyes widened because he wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"H…he…hey Shizuo… um… I see...you…m…met Yuuki-chan…" Shinra's terrified voice came from behind Shizuo.

TWITCH

"Shin…ra…" Shizuo said in a very low voice that was WAY too calm for comfort.

Shinra was hiding behind a wall with Shiki close behind. "Y…Yes… Shi…suo…san?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Shiuo yelled throwing a bench toward Shinra's direction.

"WAIT SHIZU-DADDY! YOU'LL HURT SHIKI!" Yuuki yelled hitting her own dad with a street sign.

"Shi…shiki? Yuu…Yuuki-chan…what…what about uncle Shinra? I…I made you…"

"I can't stop daddy from attacking you but I don't want my best friend to get hurt!" She said to him. It seemed as if when she's in a good mood… she takes her mommy's personality…  
Shizuo growled a little. "Then…get Shiki out of the way…"

Shiki smiled and ran to grab Shiki by the hand, pulling her away.  
"But! I wanna save my daddy too!" Shiki protested.

Yuuki sighed. "fine… Shizu-daddy… please don't hurt Shiki or Uncle Shinra?" She said in a pout. She seemed to have a very strong pout and got her way a lot because of it.

Shizuo growled defeated… He…defeated by a little girl! ...HIS little girl! He frowned and looked away. He put the stop sign on the ground. He went down and picked Yuuki up. Yuuki giggled and hugged her daddy.

Shinra smiled a little. "Aww…um…thank you Yuuki-chan… for…um… getting him to stop…"

"I only did it because Shiki-chan wanted me to!" She said smiling and hugging her daddy.

Shizuo was honestly speechless. He didn't know whether he wanted to murder Shinra… or thank him… Despite using that bastard's DNA as well as his own… He was happy. Despite what he would admit to anyone… Shizuo did want to be a father one day… Problem was… he…wasn't attracted to women… They never really… appealed to him.

Shizuo (carrying his daughter) agreed to go and talk in Izaya's apartment… which he still kept for his visits to Ikebukuro. Shinra and his daughter both came as well. Shinra explained to him what he had previously explained to Izaya. Shizuo was angry with him but it seemed like his little girl clinging to him is what was able to calm him down. He was actually was calm for once… This was a good thing. Maybe… Something good would come out from Izaya's existence after all.  
The whole time Shinra was explaining. Izaya was standing at a distance smiling at how adorable Yuuki was with Shizuo. He felt for the first time in his whole life… truly happy. Truly happy because he had a daughter with Shizuo Heiwajima… Not like he'd ever tell Shizuo that… How could he? For all Shizuo knew he hated him and the feeling was obviously mutual… but… he felt like something more was going to happen… Something good….

Little did he know… he was going to be wrong… The infamous info broker…who can predict almost anything… would be wrong and… it would cost him everything.


	4. Chapter 3- Taken

AN: the review from Black-Wolf-2631 made me smile. So I decided to update right away^^

AN2: I have a picture of me cosplaying Yuuki older if anyone is interested. art/Yuuki-Heiwajima-382245353

AN3: Prepare for the feels ;.;

Chapter 3: Taken

After Shinra's explanation it was getting late so he and Shiki went home.

"It's time for bed Yuuki-chan…" Izaya said walking up to her.

"Awww… but Shizu-daddy's here!" She whined.

"Yes I know but little girls like you have to get your beauty rest right?" Izaya smirked. "Come on let's get you to bed."

Yuuki huffed. "But I wanna spend time with Shizu-daddy!"

Izaya sighed. Another tantrum… "Come on Yuuki-chan… You need to sleep…"  
"I…agree with your mother…" Shizuo said speaking up…it was the first time he had ever said anything for the past hour.  
Yuuki pouted. "But! I'm not tired! And… you don't like mommy! I probably won't see you again!"

Shizuo looked at his daughter and sighed. "How about… I take the day off tomorrow… and I promise to spend it with you and…your…m…mother…"

Yuuki's eyes lit up… and secretly so did Izaya's. "Really?" Yuuki said hugging her father. Yuuki yawned but didn't seem to want to let go of her father.

Shizuo smiled and stood up. "Where is her room?" he asked Izaya not really looking at him. He was looking at his little girl instead.

Izaya made a sad smile. "This way." He said leading him to her room.

Shizuo laid his daughter down as she fell asleep almost immediately. He smiled at her. "Even I don't sleep that easily or deeply." He added.

"That's… because she gets it from me…" Izaya said aloud. "When I'm out I'm out. There's no waking me… though… she's really bad when you try to wake her up. She gets angry real fast and pretty much will throw her bed at you…"

Shizuo said nothing. He was just enjoying watching his daughter sleep. Izaya sighed. "Well I'm going to bed… You can let yourself out or sleep on the couch I don't really care… " he added as he started to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shizuo said suddenly.

"What does it matter? You know now…"

"She's already six years old… Shinra gave her to you when she was two… I missed four years that I could have known her. Why the hell didn't you come with her sooner?"

Izaya was silent. This was never good when it came to Izaya. "Why do you care so much? What? We would share custody of her for the last four years? You can't stand me and the feeling is mutual… I didn't want to fight with her around when she was so young. Its traumatic for a young child to see their parents fight constantly every day you know…"

Shizuo looked up at Izaya who had his back to him. He wasn't facing him so it was impossible to tell what he was feeling as he said that.

"Well…I'm going to bed. She's full of energy that little bugger…"Izaya said with a smirk. "Night Shizu-chan… See ya tomorrow." He finished as he went to his bedroom.

Shizuo looked at Izaya's back. What was up with him? He becomes a parent and suddenly… it's like his personality has changed drastically. He shook his head he looked at the couch. There were blankets and a pillow. If he wanted to…he could actually sleep on the couch? Shizuo sighed and sat down. He made a call to his boss and told him that he was going to take a personal day the next day. He undid his bow tie, took off his vest, and laid down. How did his life change in a mere few hours? He hated Izaya! Now he was sleeping in his apartment?

Shizuo now fell asleep and was intrigued to find what his new life would give him.

The next morning Shizuo woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. He got up, yawned, and stretched.

"Morning Shizu-chan!" Izaya's annoying voice came from the kitchen area.

Shizuo looked over to see Izaya at work making stacks of pancakes.

"Where's Yuuki?" he asked him.

"She's still sleeping. She sleeps like a log that one…" Izaya said with a smile. "Breakfast?"

Shizuo silently rose and walked over and sat down. Izaya smiled and gave him a plate full of five pancakes. Shizuo stared at it. Was this real? Was Izaya…being nice?

"They're not poisoned Shizu-chan…" Izaya said with a smirk.

"MOMMY!" Yuuki exclaimed running in and hugging Izaya. Izaya picked her as she giggled and hugged her close.

"Good morning my little Yuuki-chan." He said kissing her on the cheek. Shizuo didn't know what to think… he has never seen Izaya act like this. Yuuki than turned her head and screamed happily.

"SHIZU-DADDY!" she said pretty much jumping down and glomped Shizuo almost knocking him out of his chair. Shizuo smiled and hugged his daughter back. He didn't mind the "shizu" part especially since she was his own daughter.

After breakfast the three of them went out to town. It was strange for Shizuo and Izaya to not fight for a change but it was nice. It was a nice change of pace. Yuuki made sure to skip around but also hold both "mommy" and "Shizu-daddy's" hands. They soon went to a shop where they found a beautiful dragonfly necklace. Izaya decided to buy it for Yuuki, when Shizuo found a pair of dragonfly earrings to match it.

Yuuki was ecstatic. She loved having both parents buy these for her. She hated that Izaya and Shizuo had always fought. She wanted her parents to be together. That was the one wish she made on every birthday.

Later they had dinner at Shinra's house with Celty and Shiki. Shiki and Yuuki played with dolls as the adults talked. Shinra and Celty were happy to have a conversation without Shizuo trying to kill Izaya and vice versa for once. It seemed as if Shinra had cured the lifelong grudge he had against Izaya. Shinra knew something that Izaya told him a long time ago. This is the one reason he did the experiment for them in the first place… He had many test subjects to choose from. Izaya and Shizuo were special to him.

Izaya and Shizuo walked home with Yuuki passed out in Shizuo's arms. Izaya was silent but staring at the ground as he balanced on the edge of the sidewalk. He was happy. Izaya was never truly happy until he met Yuuki. She was the world to him.

When they arrived back into his apartment something felt…off… Like someone or something was in there…

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked Izaya when he realized something was wrong.

"Something's off…"

"I'll say somethin's off…" a man's voice said. The man had a southern American accent but spoke Japanese as if he's lived there for years.

"Who are you?" Izaya asked angrily. "What are you doing in my loft?"

"I've come for my payment." He said with an evil smirk. This smirk was more evil than Izaya could ever make.

"Payment? What do you want? Information? Money?"

"That little girl of yours…" The moment the man's lips said "girl" Izaya's knives were out and he was attacking the man when he was thrown as if by magic to the wall. He was suddenly unable to move as if chains were keeping him still.

"How is my daughter payment?!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo was holding Yuuki tight as she woke up crying and scared.

"Shinra." The man said simply. "He doesn't know this… but I was the one who was able to make her existence possible. I put my magic into his science. I'm the reason she exists right now."

Izaya glared and struggled to get out. Shizuo had now put Yuuki down and grabbed the refrigerator. "YOUR NOT TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled as he threw the fridge it seemed to stop in midair.

"Well… that ain't very nice…" the man said. He then threw Shizuo against the wall as well. Yuuki was screaming and crying. She was too scared to be angry enough to throw something herself. The man smirked at the little girl. He simply snapped his fingers and she was gone.

"YUUKI!" Izaya screamed. Shizuo was angry too. He glared at the man. With a sudden _scratch_ noise the man disappeared. Shizuo and Izaya fell to the floor. Shizuo was speechless. He didn't know what to do. What did he just see? What had just happened? Finally life was starting to feel normal. He was starting to get a hold of his anger. He was starting to be able to do things without violence… And it was all taken away in an instant.

Izaya was reacting completely different. He was in complete shock. He was on the floor. He wasn't moving. He was simply staring at the ground and shaking.

"I…Izaya?" Shizuo asked cautiously.

"Get out…" Izaya said in a very low shaky voice.

"I…Izaya…"

"I SAID GET OUT SHIZUO!" He yelled angrily. "I'm leaving Ikebukuro in the morning. It's not like I'm wanted here anyway. You HATE me. I HATE YOU! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Izaya got up and stormed off to his bedroom.

Shizuo didn't know what to say. He had never seen Izaya like that. Izaya was always calm. He was always cool-headed. He always held his emotions in easily. He couldn't leave. Something was wrong. He had to get to the bottom of this. It was true that he had always hated him… but in the last two days… He saw a different side of Izaya that he had never seen before.


	5. Chapter 4- Confessions

Warning: ShiZaya moments up ahead.

AN: This chapter is actually inspired by Youtube's SnowAndShinePro's video "Shizaya I love you." In a way anyway… my own take on it taking place in the aftermath of Yuuki's kidnapping.

Chapter 4: Confessions

Izaya went into his room. He was numb. He didn't know what to say or do. He lost his little girl. He lost the one precious thing in his entire life. To him Yuuki was everything. He had now lost everything. He looked around sadly at his room he remembered the first night they both came to Ikebukuro together. She was too scared to sleep in her own room so she slept with him. It seemed… she had left a little teddy bear in his room. He picked the bear up and hugged it. The only memory he had of her now.

He laid on the bed with his back to the door and held the bear close. Despite how much he refused to show his emotion… He couldn't take it any longer. He cried. He had not cried in almost all his life. He couldn't take it. He lost his daughter. There was no point in holding it in. It's not like Shizuo would care anyway…

Almost as if he had read his mind, Shizuo had opened Izaya's door. He was actually concerned about the flea.

"Izaya…"

"I said go away. I thought you hated me. I already said I'm leaving in the morning what the hell do you want Shizuo?" he replied in a sad tone of voice.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he didn't say the usual "Shizu-chan" something was up. It was pissing him off to no end that he wasn't telling him. Why was it? It's not like he cared about him. Why the hell was he being pulled toward the bastard all of a sudden?

"Izaya…" he repeated a little more stern this time.

"How many times do I have to say it you stupid jock? GO AWAY! Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone! FOREVER! You never have to see me again after tonight. Got it?" Izaya yelled but never turned his back from Shizuo. He refused to let the man see him cry.

Now Shizuo was pissed off. He couldn't leave. Not now! What kind of inhuman bastard would say shit like that after their daughter was taken away? Shizuo felt like Izaya just didn't care.

"IZAYAAAAAA!" He attacked Izaya and pinned him on the bed so that he could face him…when he saw the flea…crying? Shizuo was in shock. He stared down at him. Izaya? The infamous uncaring Info Broker? Crying? "I…Izaya?"

"Happy now Shizuo? Happy? I'm human. I am human after all! Got it? Happy? Now that you know just leave me alone. I don't need your sympathy or whatever. In fact… you wanted to kill me right? THAN DO IT! I can't take all these human emotions anymore. This horrible roller-coaster that people went through that I always used to enjoy watching I'm going through and I don't like it ok? Just put me out of my damn misery!" Izaya yelled at him. He was sad, angry, and confused. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. "I was never vulnerable before. I am now. You have your chance why don't you just get it over with?"

Shizuo didn't know what to do. He was angry. He wasn't angry with Izaya though… He wanted to kill that man who took their daughter. He wanted their daughter back. He wanted…Izaya to go back to being… the way he was with Yuuki. He was able to stand that Izaya much better than the one beforehand… and this version of Izaya was pissing me off even more.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said in a very stern angry voice. "Why would I want to kill someone as weak as you right now? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he demanded.

"Why do you care? You hate me. I hate you. That's how its always been right?" Izaya said not looking at his eyes.

Shizuo was silent for a minute. He didn't look in his eyes… that could mean… no… Izaya hated him and it was mutual…right?

"Izaya… look in my eyes and say that dammit!"

Izaya sadly looked in his eyes. "I said I…I…Tck forget it just leave me alone!"

"Say it Izaya." Shizuo glared.

"…I…I can't…" Izaya said looking in his eyes. He didn't looked away. "I can't ok? You happy? I don't hate you. I NEVER hated you. In fact…I'm s…scared… The one thing I fear is being left alone… My parents never really cared and my sisters were always to themselves. I was always alone! I always had to care for myself and myself alone! And then our little girl came along! I had someone to care for. Someone who LOVED me! I was actually HAPPY! And now all that is taken away. I think I'm just not meant to be happy. I laugh at others' expense and cause chaos because I want to hide my true feeling Shizuo. Especially… when it comes to you."

"When…when it comes to me?" Shizuo repeated.

"Yea… You intrigued me from the start Shizuo. I didn't know what it was but I've never been attracted to girls. Ever. I've only been attracted to men… and… well… It's always been you. I messed with you all the time because I'm childish and I was like a toddler in kindergarten! It was fun playing with you but I had to leave Ikebukuro because I was starting to really think seriously about telling you and I couldn't do it. When it comes to you my walls are weakened. I can't be myself when I'm around you. I couldn't take it anymore and I told Shinra all this… it's probably why… he created Yuuki for us…" Izaya paused, sighed and looked away. "There. I told you. I told you EVERYTHING. You happy now?"

Shizuo's eyes were widened. Was Izaya serious? Had he always… loved him? Shizuo himself had a strange thing with women. He had never been attracted to them and always felt strange around Izaya. However… he never once thought of what it could mean…until…now… He couldn't take it. He couldn't leave. His body moved before he could stop it. He lifted Izaya up to pin him to the headboard and kissed him hard on the lips.

Izaya's eyes widened in the shock of it all but soon closed and his mouth smiled as he put his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed back.

"You idiot." Shizuo said calmly after the kiss. "Why didn't you just tell me before instead of being an ass all the time? Despite how much I hate you I…I…I love you dammit. I never knew how or why. I just… I just do."

Izaya smiled. "I…I wish Yuuki was here to see her parents in love like everyone else's. She told me she wished she had both parents… not just one."

"Then when we get her back we'll be that for her." Shizuo smiled. He hardly ever smiled but Izaya thought it was adorable.

Izaya nodded. "Yes. Once she's back we can be a real family for her."

Shizuo didn't say another word but instead kissed Izaya passionately again. And the rest…well you can figure out what happened…

After they were finished making love the two fell asleep in each other's arms. The mysterious man made another visit to the house… He did made all of Yuuki's things disappear and went up to the couple. He put a hand on their heads and made them forget every memory they had of Yuuki. This way they had no memory of Yuuki and had no reason to come looking for her. He had even gone to the Kishitani residence and took Shiki and took away their memories as well. He had not taken just their memories of the girls. He had taken away all the memories of all the people who knew them. The next day was going to be interesting.

An: There will be one more chapter as a final summing up of what happens and then there will be an extra of Yuuki in the future at Hogwarts (because she was sent to Harry Potter world)


	6. Chapter 5- Emptiness

AN: this is the last chapter. The next one I will add is an extra of Yuuki in the future meeting her parents once again.

Chapter 5: Emptiness

The next morning, Izaya woke up feeling strange. He felt sad but he didn't understand why. He stretched and that was when he realized… Shizuo was in bed with him? He tried to think back on what had happened the night before… That's right… He told him how he felt. How he's always felt about him. Unlike the reaction he thought he would receive… Shizuo had kissed him! He had feelings for him in return!

Izaya smiled and cuddled into the big strong arms of Shizuo. He looked at him. He looked so different when he had his glasses and signature bartending outfit off. He kissed the taller man and just lay there enjoying his company… but… why did he still feel empty? Something was missing… What was it? It was bothering him. He felt like something important to him was missing… but he couldn't remember for the life of him what it was…

"Mmmm…" Shizuo grunted waking up.

Izaya smiled again. A distraction. "Good morning Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked at him and a smile came on his lips. Izaya smiled at seeing him smile as well.

"Morning." Shizuo said kissing Izaya on the forehead. He too remembered vaguely of what had happened the night before. Izaya had told him that he had always loved him and Shizuo could no longer keep in his own feelings on the matter. He didn't hate him any longer. Instead all the feelings of hate turned into love. He was still annoyed at how he acted but Shizuo figured they can manage this strange relationship. But this strange feeling of emptiness was really annoying him. He wanted to throw things and he didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked him.

"I…I don't know… it's like…something important is missing…"

"…I know what you mean… I feel that too…" Izaya said sadly.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya and kissed him again. "Whatever it is… I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yea I think we will…so…does this mean I don't have to leave Ikebukuro? I mean I truly did miss this wondrous city."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I guess so. It's not like I want to kill you anymore."

Izaya smiled and climbed on top of Shizuo. "good." He said kissing Shizuo lustfully on the lips.

Despite their strange feeling of emptiness… The new couple stayed together and soon moved in a bigger apartment in Ikebukuro.

A few months later Shinra, who also had strange feelings of emptiness along with Celty, had announced that he and Celty were having a child. Izaya and Shizuo were happy for them but felt that odd sense of emptiness came back… Shinra was happy and invited Shizuo and Izaya for dinner. However that night…something strange happened to Izaya… he… he felt odd. He lusted for Shizuo more than he had ever done so before…

Over the next few weeks Izaya had some strange changes in his body. After a while Shizuo started to realize… izaya was no longer…just a man… You see what happened was… Shinra had figured out a special serum… one that would turn Izaya…into half man half woman…literally. It was only temporary. It would only work… If he and Shizuo made love that night. That reaction… would turn Izaya (or shizuo if he was the bottom which he wasn't) into a hermaphrodite for nine months… After which they will have a child.  
Shinra did this as a present for the couple finally getting together… even if… Shizuo and Izaya tried to kill him the moment they found out. Shizuo had the usual reaction… wanting to throw something heavy at him. However Izaya had mixed emotions. At first he wanted to cut his throat open… but then… he started crying and hugging him. It was so weird for Izaya. He wasn't used to using those kind of emotions…especially around others. He always hid them and bottled them.  
Eventually Izaya and Shizuo lived with Shinra and Celty because Izaya didn't exactly want to explain his round belly to everyone. It was bad enough the child seemed to have gained Shizuo's strength and hit Izaya's insides many times extremely hard during the entire pregnancy… the child didn't seem to like him very much. Nine Months later they had a little girl name Saya. Saya seemed to fuss all the time with Izaya but always calm down and smile with Shizuo. Izaya was a bit jealous but there were times where the child was cuddly with him as well.  
Izaya's body went back to normal after he was finished nursing and he made damn sure Shinra would NEVER do that to him every again. The two couples seemed happy…although that strange feeling of emptiness never left them.

If only they knew what happened in the past 9 years. Would they ever meet again and regain their memories?

THE END


End file.
